Contagious
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Zig lands a job as a nanny for Maya's three children. He's desperate for a job and she's in need of someone to look after her kids. Even though she promises herself she won't get involved, she might have to end up breaking the rules. Rated T-possibly M later on. I don't own Degrassi. RxR


**Wow, two new stories posted in one day? I think I started writing this the same day I started writing Change Your Mind. That was just posted recently (like 15 minutes ago), so you should go check that out if you have not read it yet! Enjoy!**

**This story is named after the song "Contagious" by Marc Robillard. (His song **_**Colors **_**was in a Degrassi commercial for season 11, I think.)**

* * *

><p>Zig Novak stretched his hand out to knock on the door of the expensive townhouse. He counted until someone opened the door.<p>

Thirty-three seconds.

When the door did open, he was face-to-face with a blonde woman who was holding a baby in one arm and a phone in the other.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"When can I start?"

* * *

><p>And that was how he found a new job. He never expected to get it though. Heck, he never expected to even consider applying for the job. It was wildly out of his line of work and he didn't have any experience whatsoever. But he found himself at Maya's door on a Saturday evening, the rain cascading down on his white dress shirt and blue tie.<p>

He was supposed to meet up with someone who could be a potential business partner, but the guy never showed up. Zig got up to order a cup of coffee and on the way back to his seat, he saw an advertisement for a nanny position. The only experience with kids that he thought he could count was the fact that he had two younger brothers, but he figured that taking care of a kid or two would not be that hard.

He placed his coffee cup down on the table and walked up to the bulletin board to look for the yellow flyer. He took out his phone to make a note of the address and phone number and then made his way back over to his table so that he could finish his drink. After doing so, he exited the cafe and followed the instructions on his phone.

As soon as he turned onto Cranbrook Lane, he could tell that he was in a completely different world. Each house looked very spacious and easily cost three times the amount he paid for rent. He took a deep breath and opened the gate of 2319, shutting it behind him. The house was a nice orange and the trimmings were a pure white.

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He inhaled, still not being able to believe that he had gotten himself a job interview within a half an hour of his earlier misfortune. He breathed in and out, counting in groups of five. After a few cycles, the door opened to reveal a short, blonde woman talking on the phone and cradling a baby in her opposite arm.

"Hello," she said. "Can I help you?

"When can I start?" he asked.

"Huh?" She hung up the phone and hoisted the toddler higher on her hip.

"For the position. I'm, uh, I'm here to apply to be your new nanny," he tried to say enthusiastically."I'm Zig. Uh, Novak."

"Maya Saunders," she replied.

Zig stretched his hand out toward her, but then retracted it when he realized that she had no free hands.

"Um, I'm sorry. It's raining. Why don't you come inside?" She stepped away from the door so that he could follow her inside.

"Thank you," he said, shutting the door behind him. "So."

"Oh, um, you can just sit on the couch."

He did as she suggested.

"Alyssa," Maya called up the stairs. "Could you watch Max for a little while?"

There was no answer. Instead, a girl who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen walked down the steps and retrieved the baby, returning to what she was doing on the second floor.

"So," Maya began, sitting down in a comfy chair across from Zig. "Do you have any experience with children?"

"I don't have any myself, but I have two younger brothers, so I definitely had to be a role model for them and keep and eye on them when we were growing up."

"What ages were they?"

"Well, one of my brothers is three years younger than me and the other is twelve years younger than me."

"Oh, so there was definitely a lot you experienced?"

"Yeah-yes, I would say so."

"Have you ever watched them alone? Or anyone else for that matter? Perhaps even more than two children."

"Oh, yeah. I, uh, I used to help my mom watch my cousins. At most, there would be four of them." He'd never been alone with them, though...

"Do you have much experience with babies?"

"I didn't really when I was three, but when I was fourteen, I did help a little. My best friend just had a daughter and I helped them out a bit." He only really helped Damon out a little. He had never been left alone with a baby before to be quite honest.

"I have a thirteen year old, an eight year old, and a two year old. My oldest is named Alyssa, then Skylar, and then Max is the youngest, which you probably heard already." She gestured to the staircase. "They're well behaved, but all kids get into mischief sometimes."

"Oh, they're probably fine. I'm sure I'd be able to handle them." He gulped. _Hopefully_.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know if you liked this!<strong>


End file.
